


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by Kittycattycat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, this is just dorky fluff with my OT4 not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Tom just wants some sleep.





	

A small murmur fell from Matt's lips, "Toooooom," he whined, "you're so cold! Get off of me!"

Tom let out a grumble and lightly smacked the ginger's arm, "You're the one laying right against me!"

He moved away slightly, only for the other to begin nuzzling against his side a few moments later, "I wanna snuggle, but you're so coooooold!"

"Knock it off, I'm trying to sleep!" Tom hissed.

Matt pouted and pressed himself in closer to Tom. After around five or so minutes, his breathing began to slow, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Tom sighed and pressed himself closer to him, trying to leech some of his warmth. 

Tom felt his eyelids drooping, and his body relaxed as he slowly drifted off into a calm, peaceful sleep.

That is, he was, until a certain Norwegian began to slowly pull the covers off of him.

He shivered as the cold outside air met his slightly warm body, reaching out to try and grasp the sheets and pull them back. However, it was to no avail. Tord had effectively wrapped all the blankets tightly around his body. He had become a Norski burrito, a Tordtilla, if you will.

"Tord," he whisper-yelled, attempting not to wake up Edd, who slept between the two, "gimme back the fucking blankets, commie!"

There was no response. Tord was fast asleep.

Tom huffed in annoyance and curled inwards, trying to retain what little warmth he had left. He thought he was finally, finally going to fall asleep, when he heard something.

"No, no please, don't do this," he silently pleaded to anyone or anything listening, "just let me sleep, please!"

Edd, the bastard, was snoring. Loudly.

It was like a fucking jet taking off, and it was right in his god-damn ear. Tom growled and kicked the other, eliciting an "ow, what was that for?!"

Tom was sleeping whether the world wanted him to or not.


End file.
